


Vergessen

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Established Relationship, Hurt with light Comfort, M/M, Present Tense, Sad, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Er vergisst nichts. Kann nichts vergessen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wie man anhand der Jahreszeit sehen kann, entstand diese Geschichte schon vor einer guten Weile. Aber fertiggekriegt hab ich sie erst jetzt (bis vor einer Woche hat hier das Wetter auch noch super zur Geschichte gepasst, vielleicht war ich deshalb wieder in der Stimmung ...).
> 
> Die Geschichte weist stellenweise auf HollyHops ["Gegen den Strom"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5483993/chapters/12670898) hin. Das war erst gar nicht so beabsichtigt, passte dann aber so gut, dass ich dachte, machste mal. Vielleicht nicht verkehrt, wenn man die Geschichte kennt, funktioniert aber vielleicht auch so? Generell kann ich Hollys Geschichte(n) natürlich sowieso nur empfehlen <3\. Ich hoffe, du hast nix dagegen, falls du das lesen solltest :)
> 
> Ähm, was noch?  
> Ja, eher traurig. So für die, die gerne gewarnt sind. Und OOCness sicher auch, plotbedingt.
> 
> Uuunnd: Vielen lieben Dank an CornChrunchie für die Beta <3

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Die ersten Töne treffen ihn wie ein Schlag. Mitten hinein in die Erinnerung an einen guten Tag und alles bleibt stehen.

Er reagiert instinktiv richtig und fährt rechts ran. Macht den Warnblinker an. Steht und versucht aufzuschließen, einzuordnen, zu atmen.  
Er hört die Bratsche und das Cello und die Violinen, die vorbeirauschenden Autos und das Hämmern seines eigenen Herzschlags und er hält sich am Lenkrad fest und will etwas tun, das Richtige, die Musik abstellen, einfach auf den Knopf drücken wie eben auf das rote Dreieck, aber er schafft es nicht, schafft es einfach nicht. Wo bleibt der Schutzinstinkt, wenn man ihn wirklich braucht?

Er kann sich nicht bewegen.

Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Er hat nicht nachgedacht, als er losgefahren ist, ist unachtsam gewesen, dabei hätte er es wissen müssen. Es ist nicht mehr lange bis Weihnachten und das Stück Standardprogramm auf Sendern dieser Art an Tagen dieser Art. Schon immer und wahrscheinlich bis in alle Ewigkeit. Aber gestern ist nun mal ein guter Tag gewesen und er ist heute immer noch ganz beseelt davon. Leicht-sinnig. Da hat er sich vergessen. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet.

Zu Hause ist die Platte längst in eine Schublade verbannt worden und die seitdem nicht mehr geöffnet. Aus gutem Grund. Und all die guten Gründe prasseln jetzt wie Faustschläge auf ihn ein und jeder einzelne sitzt.

Wie er Thiel überzeugt hat, ihn zu begleiten, obwohl er sich erwartungsgemäß erst einmal gewunden hat. Wie Thiel dann ganz ruhig geworden war bei der Musik. Nicht einfach nur still, so wie er eben ohnehin immer war und jetzt erst recht ist, sondern ruhig. Beruhigt. Und wie darüber in ihm selbst alles in Aufruhr geraten war. Thiels Hand an seiner Schulter und wie sein Haar roch, als er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Dann draußen auf dem Balkon ... Und Thiels Bein an seinem, ein halbes Konzert lang. Wie Thiel ihn Tage später zu sich gezogen hat und der erste Kuss. Das erste Mal. Der Silvesterabend mit Thiels Hand in seiner und die Umarmung beim zwölften Schlag. Ihr erstes neues Jahr.

Jeder Ton schneidet sich mit einer anderen, einer schärferen Erinnerung als Klinge kreuz und quer durch sein Innerstes und er schafft es nicht, etwas anderes zu tun, als sich am Lenkrad festzuhalten und geradeaus zu starren.  
Dort wischt der Scheibenwischer weiter über die Windschutzscheibe, obwohl es schon gar nicht mehr schneit. In immer gleichem Intervall fährt das schleifende Geräusch von Wischblättern auf trockener Scheibe höhnisch mitten in den weichen Fluss der Melodie. Dazwischen sein angestrengtes Luftholen. Nichts passt zusammen. Und links rauschen weiter die Menschen in ihren Autos an ihm vorbei Richtung Arbeit, obwohl er hier steht und überhaupt doch alles steht. Wie kann das sein?

 

**

 

Irgendwann ist es vorbei. Eine Stimme erklärt ihm, welches Stück er gerade gehört hat, aber das muss ihm keiner erklären, er kennt das Stück, immer noch und bis in alle Ewigkeit, auch wenn es längst unbeachtet in einer Schublade liegt. Er vergisst nichts. Kann nichts vergessen.

Er stellt die Stimme ab und den Scheibenwischer. Ganz still ist es jetzt bis auf die Autos links von ihm. Ansonsten ist alles still. Sein Leben ist so still geworden. Nicht ruhig, sondern still. Stumm.

Gestern war ein guter Tag gewesen. Es gibt nach wie vor gute Tage, das darf er nicht vergessen. Gestern war er mit Thiel draußen gewesen, er war ein Stück am Aasee mit ihm entlang spaziert und die Sonne hatte geschienen. Er hatte Thiel etwas erzählt und Thiel hatte geschwiegen und das war ja fast wie früher gewesen, obwohl früher noch gar nicht lange her ist. Eigentlich doch gestern erst. Oder?

 

Königin, Gras, Arm, Hütte, Stange.

 

Alles ist so rasend schnell gegangen vom ersten Verdacht bis zur endgültigen Diagnose bis zum ersten letzten Mal bis zu jetzt. Wie aus dem Lehrbuch der Absatz nach „In seltenen Fällen“ und gefühlt noch mal schneller.  
Zu Hause hatte Thiel nur noch gewusst, dass er sich eines der Worte hatte merken können, aber nicht mehr welches. „Hütte“ war es gewesen, hatte er später von seiner Kollegin erfahren. Hütte. Vielleicht aus gutem Grund. Vielleicht.

Sein Blick fällt auf die Uhr und er erinnert sich. Er muss weiter. Er wird erwartet. Er setzt den Blinker. Er sieht, dass er zittert, aber das wird schon. Er fädelt sich nahtlos in den laufenden Verkehr ein. Nur diese eine Vorlesung heute, dann kann er ja schon wieder zurück.

Thiel hatte das nicht gut gefunden, als er gesagt hat, dass er aufhören würde zu arbeiten. Thiel hatte es genaugenommen nicht einmal gewollt, dass er überhaupt bei ihm blieb. Viel gestritten hatten sie da, als Thiel noch hatte streiten können. Aber er konnte erwiesenermaßen genauso beharrlich sein wie Thiel und irgendwann hatte der andere es eingesehen. Oder einfach nachgegeben. Oder doch Angst gehabt vorm Alleinsein und es mit einem halbherzigen Schnauben als Alibi getarnt.  
Nur dass er ganz normal weiter arbeitete, darauf hatte Thiel bestanden. Das hatte er anfangs auch getan, aber Thiel hatte man immer weniger alleine lassen können und da es für ihn, Boerne, nicht in Frage kam, ihn gänzlich fremdbetreuen zu lassen, war er nach und nach kürzer getreten und jetzt ist es eben so, dass er hin und wieder eine Vorlesung gibt, so wie heute, oder er wird hier und da als Experte konsultiert und ansonsten ist er zu Hause. Das ist an Tagen, die keine guten sind, nicht immer leicht, Thiel hat Launen, aber es kommt für ihn nichts anderes in Frage. Und zwischen den schlechten Tagen gibt es ja die guten. So wie gestern. Das darf er nicht vergessen.

 

**

 

Als er die Wohnungstür aufschließt, ahnt er es schon. Er hört Thiel murren und Marie, die immer da ist, wenn er nicht da ist, sanft, aber bestimmt, auf ihn einreden. Kein guter Tag, denkt er und legt seine Schlüssel auf die Kommode und hängt seinen Mantel an den Haken und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Thiel sitzt auf dem Sofa und wedelt energisch mit den Armen, brummt und knurrt in einem fort, will Marie offensichtlich loswerden. Nähe ist schwierig geworden. Nicht nur bei Fremden, auch bei ihm. Boerne schluckt, als er daran denkt, dass das ja inzwischen das Gleiche ist und ihm fällt die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem Thiel zum letzten Mal seinen Namen gesagt hat, wie ein Stein in den Magen.

Marie wirft Boerne einen bedauernden und entschuldigenden Blick zu, als sie ihn sieht, sagt aber nichts. Warum eigentlich nicht? Warum nur ist alles so stumm geworden? Warum redet keiner mehr? Warum hat er so oft den Eindruck, als wäre er es, der verstummt ist und der nach und nach einfach verschwindet, obwohl er doch hier ist, mit einer Stimme und mit tonnenweise Vergangenheit, die er alleine tragen muss, aber gar nicht alleine tragen kann?

Er spürt, wie er sich verkrampft und er muss sich selbst daran erinnern, dass es nicht angebracht ist, so zu denken und dass es auch nicht stimmt, es gibt sehr wohl Menschen, die sich auch nach ihm erkundigen und sich um ihn sorgen. Dennoch - dieses ohnmächtige Gefühl über all die Ungerechtigkeit und das Übrigbleiben lässt sich für den Augenblick kaum bändigen.  
Erst als Marie von Thiel ablässt und auf ihn zugeht und ihm eine warme Hand auf den Unterarm legt und lächelt und sagt, dass es schön ist, dass er da ist, da gelingt es ihm, sich zu beruhigen. Er nickt ihr zu und lächelt zurück und sie geht an ihm vorbei in den Flur.

Er selbst bleibt einige Sekunden im Wohnzimmer stehen und sieht Thiel an, wie er da auf der Couch sitzt in der Jeans, die er ihm vor ein paar Wochen gekauft hat, weil Thiel auch körperlich mehr und mehr verschwindet, und dem Pullover, der noch von früher ist, während im Hintergrund die Tür ins Schloss fällt. Thiel murrt nicht mehr, er ist jetzt wieder ganz still. Vielleicht sogar ruhig.

Boerne zögert einen Moment und sein Blick driftet weg, dann wieder zu Thiel und schließlich geht er hinüber zu der weißen Kommode und macht die unterste Schublade auf.

 

**

 

Er sieht der Platte dabei zu, wie sie sich dreht und dreht und dann sind auch schon die ersten Töne zu hören.  
Am Anfang hatte Thiel sie jeden Tag aufgelegt. Jeden einzelnen Tag, und er hat ihn gelassen. Ganz ruhig war er dann immer auf der Couch gesessen, in sich gekehrt. Boerne hat nie etwas gesagt. Auch nicht an dem Tag, an dem Thiel sich ohne die Platte auch nur in die Hand zu nehmen hingesetzt hatte. Stattdessen hatte Boerne sie in die Hand genommen, nichts gesagt und sie in die Schublade gelegt. Danach hatte er sich im Schlafzimmer auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Und angefangen, letzte Male zu zählen.

Er hebt den Kopf und sieht zu Thiel hinüber und fragt sich, was er wohl gerade sieht. Ob er überhaupt etwas sieht oder doch eher gar nichts.

Kurz macht es ihn wütend, dass er tagtäglich all die Erinnerungen haben muss und Thiel nicht, aber dann kommt der Moment, als Thiel ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat und da ist die Wut vergessen.

 

**

 

Thiel sagt nichts, als er sich neben ihn setzt. Er legt ihm auch keine Hand auf die Schulter, der Moment ist vorbei. Und das erwartet er auch gar nicht, da ist er Realist, auch wenn man noch so viel über die Wirkung von Musik hört. Und er weiß auch, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Thiel ihn gleich loswerden wollen wird, aber er rückt trotzdem so nah an ihn heran, bis ihre Oberschenkel sich berühren.

 

**

 

Thiel scheucht ihn nicht weg. Und er rückt auch nicht von ihm ab. Er bleibt ruhig neben ihm sitzen, wie damals, und das ist mehr, als Boerne zu wünschen gewagt hatte. Und als er denkt, dass der Tag besser nicht werden kann, drückt Thiel mit seinem Bein gegen sein eigenes.

 

~*~*~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu der Geschichte kam durch eine, wie ich finde, sehr ... schöne Reportage, die ich vor einigen Jahren gesehen habe und an die ich regelmäßig denken muss, warum auch immer. Es ging darin um eine Frau, bei der im Alter von 42 Jahren Alzheimer diagnostiziert wurde und die mit 46 an den Folgen verstarb. Diesen schockierend rasanten Abbau zu sehen, von einer Frau, die, wie man so schön sagt, "mitten im Leben" stand, zu einem bettlägerigen Pflegefall und schließlich einer Sterbenden, das geht mir heute noch vom nur dran Denken unter die Haut.


End file.
